


A Study in Freckles

by sinnerforhire



Series: 365 Days of J2 Fanfic [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Jensen, Drawing, M/M, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerforhire/pseuds/sinnerforhire
Summary: Jared gets more than he bargained for when his crush turns up as the model for his Life Drawing class.





	

Jared wouldn’t say Life Drawing was his favorite of his art classes, because it definitely had its awkward moments, like when the sixty-year-old breast cancer survivor with the partial mastectomy was the subject. That was definitely creepy. Or when Dr. Williams the photography instructor came in and they got to find out that he only had one ball. But there have been a couple subjects who were gorgeous and easy to draw, like Danneel Harris, a stunning redhead with unbelievably perky boobs. Not that Jared particularly cared what her boobs looked like, because he didn’t swing that way, but he had to admit that as an example of exceptional female anatomy, they more than fulfilled their purpose. 

So when Jared walked into the studio on Tuesday, he was expecting a male student, but he certainly wasn’t expecting Jensen Ackles to be sitting there in a plaid bathrobe and flip-flops, chatting easily with Misha and Osric.

Jensen Ackles.

Jensen _fucking_ Ackles.

Jared felt his cheeks burning as he sat down at his easel and started unpacking his pencils and pad. He’d had a crush on Jensen since the very first time he laid eyes on him at a frat party his freshman year. The party had been at Phi Psi, which was nicknamed Sci-Fi because it was a dry frat full of gamers and band geeks. Jensen wasn’t a member, but he was the guitar player in the jazz band, so he was friendly with all the brothers. Osric and Misha were both members. Osric was a Comp Sci major who was taking Life Drawing so he could draw comics, and Misha was majoring in some kind of social science and took Life Drawing “because he had a deep appreciation of the human form.” Meaning, he wanted to meet girls. 

Jared sharpened his pencils and carefully avoided looking in Jensen’s direction. He’d have more than enough time to do that during class. The three of them were laughing, and Jared felt a pang of jealousy at their easy camaraderie. Jared didn’t go to parties often, but he went to a couple of Sci-Fi’s parties every year because he appreciated their anti-drinking stance. Plus, they usually played movies he liked in the background, like Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter. They’d had a Sherlock viewing party when the third season came out, and they played Die Hard at the end of fall finals every year to gear everybody up for Christmas break. 

Dr. Sheppard entered the room then. “Okay, subject, take your place,” he told Jensen. Jensen stepped out of his shoes and bathrobe and positioned the chair he’d just been sitting in. He put one foot up on the chair and one elbow on his upraised knee and leaned his chin on his fist. It gave Jared and everybody else a fantastic view of his dick, which was just as pretty as the rest of him. Also, he had freckles everywhere, and he meant _everywhere_ , even on his ass, which was perfectly shaped like a ripe peach and made Jared want to bite into it. Jared could feel himself getting hard and was grateful that he was wearing baggy jeans because he hadn’t had time to do laundry this week. 

Jared drew some guide lines and started making the general shapes of Jensen’s head, arms, torso, and legs. He tried to concentrate on getting the curves and planes right and less on the details. He’d have time for those later. He focused on each body part in turn, excluding everything else from his vision. First the head and hair, then the neck and shoulders, then the arms, the chest, the upraised leg, the hips and pelvis (and yes, that included the dick), the other leg, and finally the feet. God, Jensen even had pretty feet, sinuous and strong with long, flexible toes and high arches. 

This was _torture._ Pure and simple.

Jared went back to Jensen’s head and neck, started filling in the soft curves and angles of his eyes, nose, lips—those fucking lips, Jesus Christ—then his cheekbones, jaw, throat, the juncture of neck to shoulder, and Jared waned to kiss and stroke every square inch of it. Onto his arms now, beautifully defined muscles and sinew, and the freckles, spattered there like drops of paint flicked from a paintbrush. Jared wasn’t sure he’d ever seen so many freckles in one place. He’d never known he had such a thing for freckles, but dear God, he wanted to lick every single one of them. 

Then it was on to the flat planes and gentle curves of Jensen’s chest and pelvis. Jared carefully avoided looking at his dick just yet. His chest was muscular but not overly so; he was obviously in shape, but he didn’t look like he spent every minute of his day in the gym. His nipples were standing at attention, so it must have been cold in there, although Jared was so literally hot for Jensen that there was no way he could tell. Those perfect buds of blushing pink flesh, just the right size, just the right proportion. Onto his six-pack, not super defined, but visible, then his navel, a little button of graphite on the page, and the sharp lines and angles of his hips. Jared wouldn’t have minded licking those, too. 

And then he could no longer avoid the—well, not elephant, exactly, more like a lion—in the room, Jensen’s amazing dick. It was a good size, not so big as to be comical but not small by any means. He sketched in the lines and the curves of his balls, then proceeded to the soft swell of his ass cheeks over his thighs. Then the sharp angle of his knee and the strong line of his calf, down to the curve of his slim ankle into his foot. Then he moved on to Jensen’s straight right leg, the soft taper of thigh into calf into ankle. Jared tried to imagine what those muscular legs would feel like slung over his shoulders for support as Jared fucked Jensen into the mattress. He cleared his throat and tried to bring his attention back to the paper, but this was his fantasy made flesh and the amount of restraint it took not to knock the easel down and just _take_ Jensen right there in the studio was monumental. He didn’t know how much longer he could stand it. 

Jared started filling in Jensen’s hair and the shading on his face and neck. The shading allowed him to take a step back and focus on smaller areas and the play of light and shadow over Jensen’s honeyed skin. When he was done with that, he adjusted the shading on Jensen’s lips, nipples, and balls. When Sheppard called time, Jared jumped. He’d been so completely lost in his work and controlling his libido that he hadn’t felt time passing. He’d really been in the zone. 

Jared packed up his pencils and closed his pad, placing it in his bag. He didn’t have to turn it in till the end of the semester, which was still a month away. When he looked up, Jensen was wearing his robe and flip-flops again, and he smiled at Jared when he caught him looking. Jared weakly smiled back and Jensen gestured for Jared to join him. Jared took a deep breath, adjusted his jeans, and shouldered his bag.

“Hey, Jensen,” he said when Jensen caught up to him at the door.

Jensen grinned at him. “Hey! I didn’t know you were in this class.”

Jared shrugged. “Yeah, it’s a requirement. It’s okay.”

“I felt kind of dumb,” said Jensen, rubbing the back of his neck. “Standing there like that for so long. And it kinda hurt.”

“At least you looked good?” offered Jared.

Jensen’s face lit up. “You think so?”

“Are you kidding? You’re the best-looking person we’ve ever had in there.”

Jensen’s cheeks turned pink. “I guess that means Danneel isn’t your type.”

Jared shook his head. “Never has been, never will be.”

“Oh,” Jensen said quietly. 

Jared’s eyes widened. “You didn’t know?”

“Well, I…” Jensen shoved his hands in his pockets. “I hoped. But I wasn’t sure.”

“Wait, you—you _like_ me?”

Jensen nodded, biting his lip. “I just—I’m really bad at this.” He stops in front of the entrance to his dorm. “Will you come up? And show me your drawing?”

“Um, I guess.” Jared waited for Jensen to unlock the door and followed him up to the second floor.

“Chris is working, so we’ve got the place to ourselves,” said Jensen. He gestured to the narrow mattress and kicked off his flip-flops. 

Jared sat down and let his bag fall to the floor. He unzipped it and took out his pad. He really didn’t want to show Jensen his drawing, but he did want to know where this was leading, because it seemed like it was going right where Jared had always dreamed it would. 

Jensen sat down beside him, so close that his thigh was pressed against Jared’s. Jared opened his pad to the picture of Jensen. Jensen’s eyes widened as he reached for the pad, and Jared let him have it.

“Holy shit, Jared.” Jensen’s voice was low, breathy, and it stirred Jared’s cock. “This is amazing. I never knew I looked like this.”

Jared frowned. “You’ve never looked in a mirror?”

Jensen scoffed. “This isn’t what I see. This is—this is fucking _art._ This is, like, way better than I actually look.”

Jared shook his head. “No, it isn’t. You _are_ fucking art, Jensen. You’re a fucking Greek god in human form. What, you hadn’t noticed?”

“But I have stupid freckles and my nipples are too small and my abs aren’t cut and—”

Jared silenced him by pressing his lips to Jensen’s. Jensen hesitated at first and then relaxed into the kiss, letting Jared in and tangling his tongue with Jared’s own. Jared reached for the tie of Jensen’s robe and undid it, pressing the edge of the robe off his shoulder. 

Jensen responded by tugging at Jared’s shirt and Jared broke the kiss long enough to remove it. Jensen teased one nipple to hardness and then the other. “So much better than mine,” he whispered. 

“I disagree,” replied Jared, taking one between his lips and flicking it with his tongue. Jensen let out a moan and reached for Jared’s fly. Jared let him unbutton and unzip his jeans, and then he shoved them down so he could step out of them. Jensen threw his robe aside and pressed Jared down onto his back on the tiny mattress. 

Jensen straddled Jared’s hips and continued to play with his nipples as he plunged his tongue back into Jared’s mouth and did lovely, dirty things with it. Jared contented himself with cupping the luscious curves of his ass cheeks and squeezing like he’d longed to do during class. Jensen grinned against Jared’s mouth. “You like my ass, Jay?”

“Fucking amazing,” breathed Jared, and Jensen drew back. 

“Then it’s yours.” Jensen rolled off of Jared and motioned him off the bed. Once Jared had moved, Jensen lay down on his belly. He pointed to his dresser. “Lube’s in the top drawer, under my pajamas. Condoms too.”

Jared retrieved a condom and the bottle of lube. He eased the condom onto his dick and spread a generous amount of lube over his fingers. Then he claimed onto the bed over Jensen and pressed one finger into the cleft between his perfectly pert ass cheeks. Jensen exhaled hard as Jared slipped past the ring of muscle, which was hot and tight and unbelievably arousing. 

“Relax, Jen,” urged Jared, cooking his finger and drawing another delicious moan from Jensen. Jared continued to prep him, adding a second and a third finger, and nearly going crazy listening to Jensen’s soft, sensual moans and murmurs. 

“You ready?” asked Jared. Jensen nodded.

Jared slowly eased his huge cock into Jensen’s slick, waiting hole. Jensen groaned but stayed open for him, and Jared slid his hands up Jensen’s hips to press at the small of his back. “Good?”

“Awesome,” breathed Jensen. “Fucking move already!”

Jared thrust deep into Jensen, and when Jensen didn’t protest, he started to fuck him in earnest. Jared knew he had hit the sweet spot when Jensen shouted “ _Fuck_!” loud enough for the neighboring rooms to hear, and Jared backed off a little. But Jensen just begged for more, so Jared pounded him as hard as he dared until he got just up to the edge of his release. 

“I’m gonna come,” Jared gasped.

“Do it,” groaned Jensen, so Jared thrust once, twice, three times into the sweet spot and let loose. His orgasm crashed over him and he collapsed half on top of Jensen with a shout. Jensen came with a shuddering groan and went still. Jared rolled onto his side to avoid crushing him and Jensen turned to face him, grinning ear to ear. Jared ran his fingers through Jensen’s sweat-dampened hair and smiled back, panting hard and too winded for pretty words. 

Jensen gently worked the soiled condom free, tied it, and tossed it into the trash can between the bed and the desk. He maneuvered toward the edge of the bed so Jared could lie flat and threw one leg over Jared’s hips, pulling him impossibly close. Jensen’s golden skin was slick with sweat, his hair damp and sticking to his forehead, and Jared had never seen anything more gorgeous. 

“You should draw me again sometime,” murmured Jensen. “A private session.”

“I’d fucking love that,” was Jared’s response.

Jensen grinned. “You’re the only one who gets to do that from now on.”

Jared smiled back and pushed Jensen’s sweaty hair out of his eyes. “Damn straight I am.”


End file.
